Tubular lock mechanisms are commonly used in securing doors. Certain locks of this type are configured for privacy functionality, and include a removable actuator button through which a user can adjust the lock between locked and unlocked states. While the locking mechanism is not directly operable when the button is removed, the lock may still configured for privacy functionality, and all modes of privacy operation may still be enabled. For example, certain locks of this type can be locked by inserting an appropriately-sized object into the space formerly occupied by the button to effect locking of the mechanism.
Door locks that are manufactured for use in the residential home environment are typically offered in a relatively limited number of available lock functions, each corresponding to a particular environment in which the lock may be installed. Common functions, and the environments in which they are typically installed, include: passage function (e.g., hallway and closet doors), privacy function (e.g., bedroom and bathroom doors), dummy or inactive function (e.g., pantry doors), keyed entrance function (e.g., exterior doors), and handleset entrance function (e.g., exterior doors). These can be consolidated into two primary groups: interior functions (e.g., passage, privacy, and dummy functions), and exterior functions (e.g., keyed entrance and handleset entrance functions).
In the case of interior functions, passage and privacy are the most common, and are used in a majority of all interior lock installations. In certain product lines, the functionality of the lock is pre-determined by the lock manufacturer and cannot be subsequently changed by the consumer. For a consumer interested in purchasing locks of this type, the consumer typically determines the number of doors in the home for which the passage function or privacy function is desired, purchases the appropriate quantities of each function, and installs the locks on the doors. To change locking functionality for a given door, a new lock must be purchased with the desired function. While the purchase of a new lock to change the functionality of a door is commonly performed, the change requires an expenditure of time and money, which many consumers would like to avoid. In addition, the lock being replaced is often still fully functional, and the fact that is no longer used may be considered wasteful.
As is evident from the foregoing, certain conventional locksets have drawbacks and limitations. For these reasons among others, there remains a need for further developments in this technological field.